


May We Meet Again

by devilsspy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, because it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsspy/pseuds/devilsspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic set post s3e07 based on an initial tumblr post of Lexa waking up. Then focusing on Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to give a happy ending to a sad situation. Warning, may cause heart pains.

_Lexa opens her eyes and there’s Anya’s face looking down on her, smiling. And Lexa doesn’t know what to say but Anya just laughs and says, “Did you really stop an entire war just to impress a girl?”_

_And Lexa just smiles, because what a girl she was._

* * *

 

_“May We Meet Again”_

And Clarke had meant it, she could deal with meeting her Commander in the afterlife when it was her time to go. What she couldn’t deal with was meeting her again and again every night in her dreams, seeing the Commander’s face smiling back at her. Being able to touch her, hold her, _kiss her_ , only to have it ripped away when she awoke.

And then there was Aidan, who reminded her _so_ much of Lexa. Even some of his mannerisms were the same. He wasn’t offended when she told him she’d be going away for a while, that she needed some space away from Polis. He understood, because everywhere he looked around Polis, he too saw his mentor.

Even after Clarke left, against Titus’s pleading not to, Lexa’s ghost followed her. Meeting her again as she travelled from village to village, seeing her in the eyes of trikru warriors, children, people going about their daily lives. All safe because their previous Commander had lived a hard life to keep them safe. _Her Commander_.

Going back to Arkadia was the worst part. Going back _alone_. She had lost so many people already. Now _Lexa_. Just when she thought she was finally happy, that things in this horrible world she’d been thrown into were _finally_ going to be ok. And now she had to return to the place where most of the people wanted the woman she loved dead.

_Woman she loved_.

How could she talk to anyone about what she’d been through? How could anyone else _understand_? So she just kept to herself, went through her day to day tasks, helped her mother when she could. Abby knew better than to push her to talk, after she found out what happened she waited for Clarke to come to her.

And she did, eventually. When the dreams were too much to bear, Abby was there to hold her while she shed tears that she had long thought had ran out by now. But no, there always seemed to be more, just like she always seemed to meet _her_ again in everything she did, but never for real. Over time it hurt a little less, _sometimes_.

After many years and many more trials in her life, times where she was called upon to lead her people, to be the leader and person Lexa loved her for, Clarke’s own time finally came she was not afraid. Her suffering would finally be over, because where she was going there was someone who she needed to meet again.

When she first opens her eyes she thinks she’s dreaming, because there’s Lexa smiling down at her. She looks the same as Clarke remembers, with that same quirky smile that only Clarke saw when she broke through the Commander’s walls. No, this isn’t a dream, it’s something else, something much more real.

“Well Clarke,” Lexa says, “we no longer owe anything more to our people.”

And you smile back because no, no you don’t.


End file.
